


Fly like a cannonball straight to my soul

by ZeroEchoBravoSeven



Series: Fall On Me [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Any spelling or grammar mistakes are my own, Begging, Blow Jobs, Choking, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Creampie, DO NOT REPOST ONTO ANOTHER SITE, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, Dominance, Dominant Reader, Don't Try This At Home, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Gen, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Mild Painplay, Not Beta'd, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Shang Tsung, Power Switch Reader, Power Switch Shang Tsung, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, So much come, Swearing, Swearing but in Chinese, Switching, Topping from the Bottom, Ungodly Amounts Of Come, Unrealistic Sex, no beta we die like men, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroEchoBravoSeven/pseuds/ZeroEchoBravoSeven
Summary: Basically just pure porn where you, the reader, fuck (a younger) Shang Tsung's brains out on his own desk (we ain't thirstin' for old man dick, trust me). It's literally just sin. It's longer than I thought it would be, but so is the reader's dick. Sue me. Just a short and sweet, hot and steamy porn fic for the lovely KindListener!I'm honestly on a porn roll right now, no that's not what it sounds like, yes it's honestly the equivalent of fever dreaming. Basically, I'm probably going to be writing more sin in the upcoming days. Most likely more Shang Tsung for KindListener (basically all Shang Tsung fics are probably gonna be dedicated in their honor for inspiring me to spend the entire day writing porn, god bless).Pleasebe kind to me. This is the first time I'm really writing something like this so I hope you guys still enjoy it. Stay gucci y'all.As a heads up, this fic is not really for the faint of heart. This was written by a Sinful Disastrophe as a gift for an equally Sinful Cryptid. Please be aware of the tags/warnings. If anything listed isn't your cup of tea, don't read it. Simple as that.I switched some titles around, so it makes more sense canonically. Sorry 'bout the mix up.
Relationships: Shang Tsung/Reader, Shang Tsung/You
Series: Fall On Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782232
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	Fly like a cannonball straight to my soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KindListener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mortal Kombat x Male Reader PWPs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351910) by [KindListener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener). 



> Translations for anything not in English can be found at the end of the work. Yes, I used google translate, yes, they could be wrong/grammatically incorrect, no, I don't speak Chinese.
> 
> \- ZEBS

Seated at his desk, Shang Tsung pored over an ancient Outworld manuscript. Over the past few months, he had been attempting to unlock the secrets to Edenenian long life so that he could lengthen your lifespan. You were just a regular human after all, and you would die eventually. The sorcerer's expression twisted into a scowl at the thought. No. That was unacceptable. You were not allowed to die. Your life belonged to him the moment you entered into his service. Since then, you had become his most trusted servant and his deadliest assassin.

You had been away on a mission for the past few weeks, collecting ingredients for Shang Tsung. The long list of items he ordered you to retrieve required that you travel to many of the realms and as such, it was to be expected that you would be away for a while. However, the sorcerer was beginning to grow impatient. His most recent rejuvenation had caused his libido to skyrocket and he was virile to the nth degree. His clawed fingers drummed against the surface of his desk as he tried in vain for the third time in half an hour to focus on the contents of the book. A single thought ran through his mind as he returned to the top of the page to start over. If you made him wait any longer, there would be hell to pay.

As luck would have it, you returned only a few days later. Shang Tsung was once again seated at his desk. Several new scrolls were laid out on the wood in addition to the Outworld manuscript he had been working on, each scroll bearing an unrecognizable language. A knock at the door to his study caught his attention and his body thrummed with sudden anticipation. He did his best to compose himself, putting on a mask of indifference before he spoke. "Enter."

The door creaked as it opened and you stepped into the room, pulling down the hood of your travelling cloak before adjusting the weathered bag slung over your shoulder. The light of the candles decorating the study bathed your image in a warm glow and emphasized the sharp angles of your face. Shang Tsung's eyes raked up and down your figure, unconsciously licking his lips as he stared at you. Oblivious to the hunger in his eyes, you crossed the room, dropping your bag from your shoulder as you got down on one knee and lowered your head in a submissive gesture. "Master," you started. "I have returned with everything you requested."

The sorcerer clicked his tongue as he rose from his seat, walking around to lean against the front of his desk, dark eyes staring down at you. "I expected you back sooner." He drawled, voice low and sultry. His tone sent a shiver down your spine and you bit your lip. This close, you could smell the pheromones he was letting off, the scent heavy and cloying. You knew that smell. Shang Tsung feigned control well despite the fact that his present state couldn't be further from the truth. The corner of your lips twitched upwards into a faint smirk, cock hardening in your pants. 

"Apologies." You said smoothly, keeping your head bowed. "The Edenian blood was more difficult to obtain than I anticipated." 

Shang Tsung raised his foot under your chin, using the tip of his boot to tilt your head up so that he could meet your eyes. You swallowed thickly, worried that your delayed arrival had displeased him. There was a beat of silence before Shang Tsung spoke. "Worry not. You have returned to me, that is what matters." He lowered his foot and motioned for you to stand. You rose to your feet, arms motionless by your side as you awaited his orders. You stood a couple inches taller than the sorcerer and he had to raise his chin in order to meet your gaze.

"You have done well."

You tilted your head in a small bow. "Thank you, Master."

Shang Tsung took a step towards you and raised his clawed hands to your chest, deftly undoing the clasps of your cloak. He pushed the fabric away from your chest, letting the cloak slide from your shoulders and pool in a heap on the ground. He took a moment to drink in the sight of you. You looked gorgeous. Your robes were made from the finest silk in Outworld and they fit you perfectly. The color of the designs brought out your eyes and the winding shape of the embroidered dragon highlighted the strong curve of your jaw. He pressed his hand to your chest, feeling the steady beat of your heart against his palm. 

You shuddered as he curled his fingers, the tips of his claws digging into your flesh. The sharp sting of pain caused heat to bloom across your skin, heart beating a little faster. The way Shang Tsung looked at you, his eyes dark and calculating, reminded you faintly of a snake about to strike.

His hand over your heart spoke volumes of the power he had over you. Your body, your mind, your soul; all were in the palm of his hand. You were _his_. "Now," He purred, voice sweet as honey and heavy with promise. "How shall you be rewarded?"

"However my Master sees fit." You answered, desire clear in your voice. Shang Tsung chuckled darkly as he pulled his hand away from your chest, claws leaving thin red lines in his wake.

He circled around you once before he walked back over to his desk, sitting on the edge of the polished wood, legs splayed wide enough that you could see the prominent bulge in his pants. He curled two of his clawed fingers, beckoning you towards him. "Crawl to me, _Pet_." He murmured, lust simmering in his gaze as you fell to your knees and crawled towards him on all fours. You shuffled forwards until you were positioned snugly between the sorcerer's legs, nuzzling your nose against the curve of his clothed erection.

The sorcerer inhaled sharply, eyes darkening as you reached up to undo the button of his pants. Shang Tsung raised his hips, helping you pull the garment down his legs to his ankles, too impatient to fully remove them. No longer restrained by the fabric, his cock sprung free, fully hard and already leaking, precum beading from his slit. Your tongue darted out to wet your lips, mouth watering at the sight.

You leaned forward, but instead of touching his cock, you turned your head, pressing your lips to the inside of his thigh. The muscles jumped at your touch and you smirked, worrying the sensitive skin with your teeth, leaving wine colored marks in your wake. Shang Tsung made a sound between a growl and a moan, fingers threading through your hair and tugging.

You huffed out a soft laugh at your Master's impatience but indulged him, turning your head to lick a wet stripe up the length of his cock. When you reached the tip you pressed a kiss to the head, smearing precum over your lips. You flicked your eyes up to the sorcerer's face, watching his expression as you parted your lips and slowly took his cock into your mouth.

"Ó, de shàngdì..." You kept going, pushing your head forward until your nose was buried in jet black curls. Closing your eyes, you pulled off just as slowly until only the head remained in your mouth. You laved your tongue over his slit to draw out more clear fluid, his cock pulsing as salt splashed onto your tongue. 

A soft whine reached your ears and you let out a pleased hum before starting a steady rhythm, bobbing your head up and down his shaft. Your tongue twisted around his flesh, rubbing against the throbbing vein that ran along the underside of his cock. A combination of your saliva mixed with his precum slicked his length, making it easier for you to take him into your throat. Shang Tsung rolled his hips languidly, thrusting his cock in and out of your mouth, amusement twinkling in his half-lidded eyes as he watched you lean forward each time he pulled back, following his cock with your mouth like a dog on a leash.

The sorcerer's eyes, irises dark as night, never left your face as he watched you suck hungrily on his cock, talented tongue working him into a frenzy. "Always so good for me, Pet," He crooned, combing his fingers through your hair, scratching your scalp. You preened at the praise, pride welling up in your chest at his words. His lips pulled into a smirk as he offered a proposal. "If you can swallow all of my come without wasting a drop, I'll let you watch as I ride your cock. Or would you rather I return the favor instead?"

You shuddered at his offer, blush reaching all the way to the tips of your ears. Your own neglected cock twitched, straining against the fabric of your pants, a fact which did not go unnoticed by the sorcerer. You whined around his cock, voice thick with want. Shang Tsung laughed cruelly, stroking your cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Use your _words_ , Pet."

You moaned low in your throat, the vibrations causing your Master's cock to twitch, and this time, the sorcerer could make out what you were saying; _Please_.

"Then you'll have it."

You croaked out a groan and got back to work, tongue dragging along the underside of Shang Tsung's cock, teeth scraping lightly against his flesh. Your throat was hot and wet as you worked your mouth on his cock, and the image of you on your knees, jaw slack as you put all your effort into bringing him to completion, was one of pure sin. You rocked back on your heels, taking the entire length of the sorcerer's cock each time you bobbed your head forwards.

Eventually, Shang Tsung's feigned composure crumbled. His clawed fingers curled around the back of your skull and he pulled your head towards him roughly, forcing you to take him all the way to the hilt. He really was insatiable, and constant _practice_ had made you accustomed to his abuse of your gag reflex. Gripping a fistful of your hair, the sorcerer began to thrust into your mouth with earnest, saliva pooling at the corners of your lips, dripping down your chin as you let him fuck your face. Breathing shallowly through your nose, you swallowed around Shang Tsung's cock, muscles clenching around the intrusion.

His other hand moved to the column of your neck, squeezing lightly around the bulge of his cock in your throat. The action took you by surprise and you choked, eyes watering as your throat tightened even more around Shang Tsung's length, drawing a breathless whimper from the sorcerer's lips.

"Ó, tā mā de... chāo hǎo de, _chāo hǎo de_..."

You recovered quickly, doubling your efforts in response to his words. You sped up your movements, bobbing your head faster until Shang Tsung suddenly pressed you against him, practically impaling you on his cock. "Láile... wǒ láile...!" His voice had become almost a whimper as he choked out that he was coming, cock pulsing as he reached his climax. Warm, thick fluid filled your mouth as his cock pumped wave after wave of come down your throat.

You swallowed hungrily, the muscles of your throat working as you suckled at the head of his cock, milking him for as much as you could get. You only stopped when you felt Shang Tsung's hand in your hair, the sorcerer pulling you off his softened cock. A fine sheen of sweat had broken out across his skin and you could feel beads of it running down your chest as well. You leaned back onto your heels and opened your mouth to show it was empty. 

"Good boy," Shang Tsung purred, pulling teasingly at the collar of his robes, tugging them open to further reveal his chest and abdomen. You could tell his facade had fallen when he spoke, his voice already sounding wrecked. "Come get your reward."

In an instant, your lips were on his. You surged up from your kneeling position, one hand reaching up to cup the back of his head, the other gripping his hip tightly as you pulled him against you, devouring his mouth with yours. The taste of his own release and your sweet lips exploded onto his tongue and he forced it into your mouth, hungry for more. The kiss was little more than a clashing of tongues and teeth, canines flashing as you worried his bottom lip between your teeth. All of his moans were muffled by your mouth as his hands scrambled for your shoulders, clawed fingers scratching fervently at your skin, drawing blood to the surface from how hard he's digging his fingers into your flesh.

The sting of pain only fanned the flames of your desire and added to the heat pulsing in your groin as you tore your lips from his, dipping your head to suck and bite at his neck, hips grinding your clothed erection against the curve of his knee. You left a trail of marks along the column of his throat, splashes of blue and purple decorating his skin. Your lips felt like a brand against his neck and you growled, demanding, as you mouthed at his pulse point.

"Fuck," You breathed, body burning and pulse racing as you lifted your head to stare at your Master. "Fuck." He looked utterly debauched; pupils blown wide with lust, kiss-bitten lips swollen from your treatment and wet with saliva. He's halfway out of his robes, chest heaving as he desperately gulped down much needed oxygen. A snarl ripped from your throat as you reached under Shang Tsung's legs, biceps flexing as you effortlessly pulled him up off the desk to flip him around and slam him back down on top of it, one hand splayed across the small of his back while the other tugged his hips back so that he's bent over the polished wood. 

He landed on his stomach with a grunt, stray papers flying into the air and two of his scrolls rolling off his desk. His arms were splayed out in front of him but he quickly pushed himself up onto them with the intent to chastise you. The feeling of your tongue against his entrance made his words die on his lips, his arms giving out. You knelt behind him, hands kneading the ample flesh of his backside before spreading his cheeks so you could lave your tongue over his twitching hole.

You took your time stretching him open, lazily pushing your tongue in and out of his body, encouraging the muscles to loosen for what's to come. You retracted your tongue to circle his rim before deftly dipping back inside. Your erection throbbed in your pants when Shang Tsung mewled, the sound alone enough to have your cock drooling. A fine shiver ran down his spine as you curled your tongue deep inside him, dragging it across his insides and setting his nerves alight. 

"Ó, tā mā de, _ó, tā mā de_..."

Shang Tsung buried his face in his arms, spreading his legs wide and pushing his hips back into your touch, eager for more. Your tongue slid out of the sorcerer's entrance with an obscene pop and he whined, empty hole clenching around nothing. You raked your nails down the curve of his ass, making him moan and squirm. Deciding you've had your fun, you draped yourself over Shang Tsung's back to whisper hotly in his ear. "Master," You nipped at the shell of his ear, breath ghosting over his skin. "I'm going to fuck you now."

"Qǐng, _ó bàituō_ , cāo wǒ!" He let out a broken moan, hips flexing eagerly as his body begged you for more.

You stood back up, quickly unbuttoning your pants and pulling out your hard cock. Taking yourself in hand, you canted your hips forward, pressing the tip against his pliant entrance and rubbing teasingly. You considered making him beg for it, but you'd waited long enough. Anchoring your hand at his waist and gripping his hip tightly, you slowly pushed into him. Shang Tsung spasmed around you, eyes rolling back into his skull as you filled him with your cock. One of his hands slipped down to palm at his stomach once you'd bottomed out inside him, pressing against the slight bulge that he found there. 

"Shì..." He hissed in relief, his other hand scrambling for purchase as he clawed at his desk, the sharp tips of his gauntlets leaving gouges in its surface. "Cāo wǒ, tián wǒ..." He's babbling now, grasp on the English language failing as you thrust into him, splitting him open on your cock. He's trembling, skin slick and shiny with sweat. His insides were sinfully hot and wet, and they clamped down around you like a vice as you rocked your hips.

When you hit his prostate, he nearly screamed, back bending in an impressive curve, completely oblivious to the edge of his desk digging painfully into his ribs. His cock was hard once more, bobbing against his stomach as you thrusted into him, the head weeping a constant stream of clear fluid that formed into a puddle between his legs. You set a brutal pace, burying your face into his back to scatter bite marks across his shoulders. Sweat plastered your hair to your forehead, beads dripping down the back of your neck and shoulders. 

"Mine," You growled mindlessly, dragging your teeth down the sorcerer's spine. Shang Tsung mewled in agreement, saliva dripping from his lolling tongue. Your grip on his hip tightened, fingers gripping hard enough to leave bruises. You knew you wouldn't last long, not with how worked up you were. You released his hip in favor of wrapping your fingers around his cock and Shang Tsung howled, hips jerking as you quickly slicked his cock with his own precum.

"Master," You panted, heart pounding so loud you're sure it's going to break through your chest. "I'm close," You warned, stroking his cock in time with your thrusts. Shang Tsung didn't reply, too far gone in his own pleasure to fully register what you were saying. Your hips faltered for a moment as the fire in your belly climbed higher and higher, your toned abdominal muscles flexing as you reached your climax.

You pumped your hips once, twice, thrice, before you came, bowing your head to sink your teeth into Shang Tsung's shoulder, teeth breaking skin. You stilled your hips, pressing them flush against the socerer's ass, cock throbbing as you came, and kept coming, shot after shot of semen filling Shang Tsung's stomach. The sorcerer followed soon after you, spilling his release onto the floor between his legs, cock twitching. Finally, you finished with one last spurt of come and you released the flesh between your teeth, groan muffled into Shang Tsung's shoulder. You blinked blearily, dragging your tongue over the bloody mark in apology, fingers unfurling from around his spent cock to rub over the sorcerer's stomach, which had swelled in order to accommodate the amount of semen you had pumped into him. 

Fuck, that should _not_ be so hot. 

After you had managed to catch your breath, you raised yourself off of Shang Tsung's back, clothes sticking to your sweaty flesh. You slowly and carefully pulled out, semen dripping from the sorcerer's abused hole. "Master." You murmured softly, stroking his hip. When he didn't respond, your brow furrowed. "Master?" You leaned forward to see that he had passed out, his eyes were closed and his cheek was pressed against a loose sheet of paper. Tucking yourself away, you canted Shang Tsung's hips up to keep the rest of your semen from leaking out. 

Turning around, you walked over to where your bag lay in the same spot that you dropped it, rummaging around until you produced a plain steel butt plug. A little something extra you had picked up while you were in Earthrealm searching for a different item on Shang Tsung's list. Returning back to the sorcerer, you crouched behind him, hands steady on his thighs as you used your tongue to scoop up any of the come that had managed to slip out of his hole and push it back inside. A soft whimper caught your attention and you swirled your tongue around Shang Tsung's rim before you slowly pushed the toy inside him, plugging him full of your come.

You straightened, somehow not immediately keeling over. You took a moment to crack your neck and stretch out your back, grunting at the ache of protest from your muscles. Turning your attention back to Shang Tsung, you gently turned him over onto his back so you could look at him. It appeared he had regained consciousness as he sluggishly reached up for your face, murmering something in Chinese too faintly for you to catch. You smiled, adoration filling your chest as you took his hand in yours and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "Master, are you alright?" You asked, carefully helping him sit up before scooping the sorcerer into your arms like he weighed nothing. Shang Tsung blinked a couple of times, eyes searching until they came to your face. 

"Chǒng'ér?" He questioned, voice wrecked. You chuckled, padding across the room to a nearby mat normally used for meditiation so you could sit down.

"I'm here, Master." You assured, maneuvering his limbs so he could rest more comfortably in your lap. "How do you feel?"

"Full." He started, hand resting over the swell of his stomach. When he moved to kiss you, he felt something shift inside him and he froze. "What... is that?"

"A plug, Master. Do you like it?"

He shifted his hips once more, gasping at the sensation of it moving inside him. He turned his attention back on you, reaching up to pull you down for a kiss. You obliged him, dipping your head to kiss him sweetly, lips moving against his. "Dirty boy." He whispered playfully. Your cock twitched in your pants and you twisted your lips into a pout. A modest blush painted your cheeks and you quickly averted your gaze. Clearing your throat, you attempted to change the subject. 

"Do you need respite?" You asked.

"Only for a short while," He said. "Then I want you to pump me so full of your seed that I can _taste_ it."

Your face turned bright red and you whipped your head away in embarrassment, spluttering out an indignant, "Master!" 

"Your body betrays you, Pet," He purred, palming at your cock through the fabric of your pants. "And you'll find that I can be quite _insatiable_..."

You shuddered and groaned low in your throat, his sinful voice coaxing you back to full hardness in no time. It seemed you had a _long_ night ahead of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Ó, de shàngdì... - Oh Gods...
> 
> Ó, tā mā de... chāo hǎo de, _chāo hǎo de_... - Oh fuck... so good, _so good_...
> 
> Láile... wǒ láile...! - Coming... I'm coming...!
> 
> Ó, tā mā de, _ó, tā mā de_... - Oh fuck, _oh fuck_...
> 
> Qǐng, _ó bàituō_ , cāo wǒ! - Please, _oh please_ , fuck me!
> 
> Shì... - Yes...
> 
> Cāo wǒ, tián wǒ... - Fuck me, fill me...
> 
> Chǒng'ér? - Pet?


End file.
